Waterproof housings for various devices are known in the art. However such water proof housings are not specifically designed for the actuation of toggles or screens of the enclosed electronic device and to provide a clear transmission of sound from the interior of the case to an exterior of the case and/or from the exterior to the interior of the case. There is therefore a need in the art for an air and water tight case that has an improved sound transmission and allows a user to actuate various portion of the device while positioned within the case.
Various water proof applications use porous membranes that allow air to pass through but not water & while this is waterproof, this has its limitations. Such porous membranes are not reliably waterproof as the pores are easily damaged with abrasion, may leak over time and are not suitable for a dynamic use where they are subject to ongoing movement such as to protect against damage from accidental drops, daily use, or outdoor use. Also many membranes are made with PTFE (Teflon), which has chemical properties of strong resistance to chemical attack as it is relatively inert, but at the same time PTFE is very difficult to adhere due to its low surface energy and low ability to bond to other substances. The low surface energy or the low “wetability” of PTFE means that is difficult to form a strong adhesive bonding, which is the basis of waterproof protection. Both the porosity of the material and its material properties are limitations in utility for waterproof cases. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved water proof housing that utilizes air impermeable acoustic membranes.